This invention relates to a jogger device, in particular a device for jogging signatures or sheets during the formation of stacks in bookbinding machines, such as loaders, collators, and the like.
Signature or sheet joggers, for use in forming stacks as indicated, are known per se. However, such known joggers or knock-up devices have the disadvantage of requiring a large number of component parts and being of considerable bulk.